Marik and Bakura at the beach
by netjer ankh
Summary: Pretty much just a oneshot that I decided would be my first submission. Marik and Bakura go to the beach and bystanders witness their disfunctional friendship and amusing antics. I believe there are one or two swears in here, but I'm not sure.


**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

"Helloooooo hotty," Missy murmured.

"Where?" Sage asked, head whipping around.

"There," Missy pointed at a man lying on a towel.

"Mmm. He is handsome isn't he? Let's go set our towels down next to him!"

"Yeah!"

Giggling, the girls ran and put their towels down as close to the man as possible without it being awkward. Upon closer inspection, they could see that he was asleep. He had long white hair, and he was very pale, lanky and tall, but muscular. He was almost feminine looking, but there was a hint of masculinity in his face and jaw line.

"Damn, he is beautiful, isn't he?" Sage said, biting her lip and smiling.

"Yeah, and look, there's another towel next to him, he must have come with someone," Missy mused.

"Ooh, do you think he came with another hot guy?"

"Hopefully. And hopefully not a girlfriend."

Sage raised one eyebrow as she saw someone coming their way. "Oh, yeah, hot guy indeed."

Missy turned to look at the man that was walking up on the pale one next to them. He had obviously just gone for a swim, as he was soaked. He was tanned and exotic looking, with long blonde hair and lavender eyes, and he was very muscular, thin and tall. He had golden earrings in, and he was stretching his arms above his head as he walked towards them, making his muscles ripple in a tantalizing way. Sage called out as he walked closer.

"How's the water?"

He turned his head to look at them with a startled expression as he halted in front of the unconscious pale skinned man, then smiled. "A little chilly, but it sure feels good on a day like this," he chuckled, then looked down at the pale one.

"Bakuraaaaaa…. You awake?" he nudged the man with his toe. When he got no reaction he knelt beside the man named Bakura. "Fluffy. Get up. FLUFFY!" he started talking loudly into his ear. Bakura still didn't wake up, and the tanned man began to grin.

He turned and dug a bottle of cold water out of their cooler, unscrewing the cap and letting the contents spill out onto the pale man before dropping the bottle and bolting.

Bakura woke with a wild gasp. "What the bloody hell…!" he turned his head and gave the girls a bewildered and questioning look.

Missy tried to suppress a giggle as he fixed his brown eyes on them. "Um, tan, blonde hair, gold earrings?"

Bakura's head whipped around as he caught sight of the tanned man's retreating figure. He growled. "MARIK ISHTAR, YOU GET YOUR EGYPTIAN A** BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" he bellowed with a prominent British accent.

"Bet you can't catch me!" he yelled back.

"YOU BETTER HOPE I CAN'T!" he scrambled to his feet, tearing off after Marik.

Bakura's speed was impressive to say the least. He caught up to Marik in no time, tackling him to the ground in a cloud of upturned sand. When he stood up, he had Marik slung over his shoulder, laughing and yelling, pounding on his back and flailing his legs as Bakura carried him closer to the ocean, casually tossing him in. They could see his satisfied expression as Marik went under with a splash. The girls just laughed. Bakura was obviously much stronger than his friend. Marik surfaced with a scowl on his face, stumbling out of the water and flipping Bakura off, making him laugh. Marik just shook his hair out like a dog, causing Bakura to hunch his shoulders and raise his hands to shield himself. As Bakura turned to walk back to his towel, Marik scooped up a handful of wet sand and chucked it at the back of his head, where it hit, dead on. Bakura stopped and closed his eyes, grinding his jaw for a moment before reaching back and scraping the glob off the back of his head. He opened his eyes and looked at it for a moment before turning and flinging it back at Marik's face. He had great aim, and the projectile _splock!_ed right into his face. A sand-ball fight pursued, and soon the two men were covered in water-logged powder. They stopped when an old lady started yelling at them for almost hitting her, but as soon as she started to walk away, Bakura made a face and stuck his tongue out at her. Marik tried not to crack up, and he said something to the albino, who nodded, and they both walked to the water to wash themselves off.

Eventually they returned to their towels and Bakura spoke. "Hey Marik, have you ever heard of the saying 'Let sleeping dogs lie'?" he asked with a half-hearted glare.

Marik put on an innocent expression as he sat on his towel and looked up at him. "But you're not a dog, 'Kura. You're a kitty."

The albino growled and glared. "You'll pay for that, Ishtar."


End file.
